Merchandise display systems are used to present products for customers in retail shops and comprise a display region, in which the products are accommodated. The display region may e.g. be a shelf on which merchandise is placed or a cloth rack if the merchandise is clothes. The display region may be located where customers can notice and approach the products, such as inside a shop window or in the actual shop. When the customer has approached the merchandise, he/she will evaluate it and then decide to buy it or not.